(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp structure, more particularly to a do-it-yourself (DIY) lamp structure that uses a coupling hole, an embedded groove on the side of the coupling hole working with an embedded groove protruded around the periphery of the small stairway-like hole of the base and a latching hole leading to the outside, and fixed to the corresponsive position where the embedded groove is coupled. A bracket is extended outward from the rim in corresponsive to the position of the embedded groove of the base such that when the lamp rod is inserted, the bracket will be pressed in advance, and after the lamp rod passes through the embedded groove, the bracket can be flipped out appropriately and latched into the embedded hole of the base to fix the lamp rod and base in a secured position.
Therefore, the lamp rod and base can be detached in order to reduce the volume for the transportation and storage, and make it easier for the DIY.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior-art coupling structure of the base and the lamp rod either for wall lamps, table lamps, or floor lamps, screw bolts and nuts are used for the coupling. However, the assembling by these bolts and nuts may damage the finished goods easily, and it also needs tools (such as wrench or screwdriver, etc.) for the assembling, which is troublesome and not suitable for the DIY assembling. Therefore, the manufacturer needs to assemble the wire connection box and the lamp rod before selling the lamp. It increases the volume for the transportation, and thus causes a higher cost. In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art, the present inventor herein with many years in the related field enhances the structure of the lamp and finally invents the present invention.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a do-it-yourself (DIY) lamp structure that uses a coupling hole, an embedded groove on the side of the coupling hole for accommodating the lamp rod; working with an embedded groove protruded around the periphery of the small stairway-like hole of the base and a latching hole leading to the outside, and fixed to the corresponsive position where the embedded groove is coupled. A bracket is extended outward from the rim in corresponsive to the position of the embedded groove of the base such that when the lamp rod is inserted, the bracket will be pressed in advance, and after the lamp rod passes through the embedded groove, the bracket can be flipped out appropriately and latched into the embedded hole of the base to fix the lamp rod and base in a secured position. Therefore, regardless of package, transportation, or storage, the lamp rod and base can be detached in order to reduce the volume for the transportation and storage, and after the user has bought the lamp, the user needs not to use tools for assembling the lamp, and thus making the DIY assembling much easier and faster.